This invention relates to an improved slide out support for server cabinet and particularly a slide out support that has extensible front and rear beams to attain different length desired for holding servers of various lengths.
Conventional slide out support for a server cabinet to hold an industrial server processor, as shown in FIG. 1, usually includes a holding beam engaged with two end struts of the cabinet at a selected location, then the slide out support is fastened to the holding beam for supporting the server processor. The slide out support may be drawn or withdrawn for moving the processor out of or into the cabinet as desired. Such an construction has the following disadvantages:
1. There are established protocols for industrial computer processor that set height specifications at 1U, 2U or 4U. As users"" requirements for internal element configuration and quantity are different, the processor length made by different manufacturers could be different. The length of the server cabinet has to change to accommodate various types of processor. Once the cabinet specifications changed, the design and construction of the slide out support structure and positioning strut also have to alter. In the server business, change of length for the processor and cabinet happens frequently. This entails frequent change requirements for the production and machining of the slide out support and positioning struts. It results in higher production cost. From users"" standpoint, if damage or breakdown happened to an unique and batch-produced slide out support or positioning strut, there is no spare parts of same dimensions for replacement. It could cause a lot of problems for users and manufacturers.
2. In order to match configuration requirements of industrial computer processor, the height of the slide out support and positioning struts also have to change. Conventional server cabinet has displacement slots formed in the end struts to adjust the height for the positioning strut and computer processor. Users have to measure the processor dimensions and make the necessary relocation adjustment for installing the processor. Hence producers have to provide additional displacement slots on the end struts and users have to make measurement and relocation adjustment before the processor installation. All this increases production cost and makes installation not convenient.
In view of aforesaid disadvantages, it is therefore an object of this invention to adapt the slide out support structure directly to the height adjustment displacement slots set for industrial computer processor so that production cost may become lower and users may be freed from the inconvenience of doing measuring work.
The slide out support according to this invention includes a front beam and a rear beam which have respectively a bent first fastening flange and second fastening flange located at two opposite ends thereof for engaging with the cabinet end struts. The relative position of the first and second fastening flange may be adjusted for extending or shortening the length of the front and rear beam assembly to suit the server cabinet of various lengths.